Playing with the Devil
by peanut0565
Summary: Griss is shot at a crime scene. Warning: Violence, Griss Angst, plus other angst. GSR.
1. Chapter 1

**Playing with the Devil**

_Authors' Note: _Title is in the works lol. Warning for all the usual stuff (Violence, griss angst, sara angst, greg angst, brass angst, dunno if warrick or nick or catherine will rear their heads into the story but haven't just yet...well sara hasn't either but i know she will be in here sooner or later) anywho this is my class assignment actually. Well not technically but I am getting points for it (they are called daily pages and Im just working on the story day in and day out for my creative writing class) so yea...Muehehehe Enjoy, Review please and yea.

-------

A crime scene is operationally defined as a location where a crime has been comitted. It is not often when a crime scene becomes a crime scene for another crime. In fact there is a one and a million chance that it would happen.

This particular crime scene was located just outside the Vegas strip, at a small secluded park. The 419 was called in. Meaning this unfortunate soul stumbled apon a dead body. The victime was found half covered in some bushes.

Gil Grissom was the first of the CSIs to report to the scene. He was accompanied by his good friend, and former CSI supervisor, Jim Brass. The night supervisors' back up for this particular scene was, Greg Sanders; A former DNA analyst turned crime scene investigator. He was the youngest of the vegas night team.

The scene had a disolate feel to it. There was a dryness in the air that could easily cause a nose bleed.

Grissom hovered over the victim and took in the sights and smells of the general area of the body. As Greg sauntered over, Grissom bent down as the coroners' assistant, David, greeted them.

"What do you have?" Grissom asked, glancing over to Greg for a second, as the young CSI knelt down to join him.

"Two gunshout wounds. One in the neck, just a graze, the second, here, entry through the left eye. I suspect that was the fatal blow." David explained pointing to the wounds as he spoke of them. Grissom pulled his gloves on over his hands as he leaned in to get a closer look.

"Anything else?" Greg asked then.

"Ah Yes, some ligature marks here on the wrists." David handled the victims' wrists with his own gloved hands. Grissom took the wrists and glanced at them closer. He had a quiet way about him this particular night. Greg noted.

"It looks like he was tied up with a rope of some kind." Greg pointed out, hovering over his supervisors' shoulders to look at the wrists. Gil glanced to him with a 'no duh' silent look then went back to hunting for evidence by visuals. Grissom then looked up glancing around, spotting what he needed. He stood up and noticed the blood trail that lead from the body to a power line pole.

"He was tied to the pole, then moved here" Grissom spoke aloud for the first time since he asked David about the victim. Gil was moving slowly as he spoke, along the blood smears that was consistent with dragging the victim. The trail of blood screamed out that the victim was dragged in a stop-start fashion. Meaning the suspect had to be at least lighter, and most likely smaller then the body. He apporached the pole and saw the splatter marks from the shot entering the body about five feet up on the pole.

Suddenly a gun shot rang out then, cutting through the silence like a knife through warm butter. It was followed by another and another. Greg shrieked in a high pitch tone and dove into a bush for cover. He was ambushed then by the coroners' assistant who joined him for protection. Brass immediatly pulled his gun from his holster and fired at the suspect running away. Within two shots from Brass, the victim was down. What started out as a simple homicide victim, now was two. A double homicide. What they hadn't realized yet that it could easily turn into a triple without immediat attention.

Once there was silence, Greg poked his head up from the bush, glancing at Brass in shock, and shoving David off himself slightly.

"Who was firing at us!" Greg asked in an uneasy tone, glancing at Grissoms' original spot. The young CSIs' jaw dropped slightly; seeing a fallen boss wasn't easy. Griss was hit and was now on the ground; back to the ground.

"Grissom" he shouted then, going on his first instinct. Greg sprung to his feet and launched himself towards the fallen CSI.

The night supervisors' arms were flailing slowly towards his torso. He seemed to be in shock. Greg leaned over him to take in the full account of his injuries. A darken spot was growing steadily around a small hole in Grissoms' jacket. Blood was already leaking down the sides of his lips.

Gils' eyes were moving back and forthe, like they could not decide what to focus on. Greg pulled his bosss' arms down to the ground and tried to obtain eye contact with him.

"Grissom look at me" He said loudly. The scientists' blue eyes snapped towards the younger CSI immediatly.

Grissom attempted to keep his eyes trained on Greg, but the pain was tremedous. It was so intense, that he could hardly breathe. That and the added fact that the crimson liquid was also accumulating in his lungs and slowly coarsing its' way up his throat.

"Brass! Help!" Grissom watched as the young CSI panicked and called for help from the other who was at the scene.

The older man was all ready hovering over them. He also had barked orders for the paramedics into the walkie-talkie. The captain knelt down beside the fallen CSI and began to pull off his caot.

"'m cold..." Gross stuttered quietly, Fighting to keep his eyes open and on Greg.

"Workin' on it buddy..." Brass spoke quickly. He crumpled up his jacket and placed it on the wound. Brass then pressed on it roughly, causing the scientist to hiss in agony. Grissom let his eyes close tightly, and jerked his head to the side.

"Come on griss, look at me again" Greg encouraged. Gil opened his eyes wearily, and regained focus on his employee.

"Good." Greg muttered under his breathe. Panic of the whole situation seemed to have slowed everything down. The paramedics were taking forever.

"Keep his neck straight." Brass told greg as he continued to apply pressure to the wound. The young CSI did as he was told, shakingly placing his hands on both sides' of Grissoms' neck; firmly keeping it straight.

By this time the older scientist was starting to lose it. Gil was fading into the unconcious realm, and could do nothing to fight it. He finally just closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

"No Grissom! Come on, Open your eyes." Greg pleaded with his boss, but it wasn't working this time. In the background the young CSI could hear the blaring sirens of the ambulence. The paramedics finally arrived.

Greg was washed over with a sense of horrible fear as soon as the paramedics pulled him away from Grissom. Shock from the whole event took over. He stared down at himself, Grissoms' blood coverd his hands and knees. Plastered all over his pants, coat, and shirt. He did not even notice his hands were shaking fiercely, like they had after the lab imploded with him in it. Silent tears fell slowly from his eyes. The sight of his fallen supervisor being loaded up in the back of the ambulence.

Brass walked over to him and placed a hand on his soulder.

"Lets' go follow them" Brass pated him softly on the shoulder. Greg glanced over to him, his face was a blank stare. Brass took him by the forearm and lead him gently to his cop car.

"What about Griss's Tahoe?" Greg asked, staring at the black SUV by Jims' cop car.

"Some one will get it back to the lab." Grass answered. He knew Greg was just trying to concentrate on something else.

"We should stop back at the lab" Brass stated, looking at Greg. He definitly needed a change of cloths; a hot shower would do him some good too. Well, alot of things would do the young CSI some good, but Jim doubted that he would actually do any of that.

"Yea, We need to tell everyone what happened." Greg replied quietly. Jim pulled the car door open for him, and Greg slowly got in.

The drive to the lab was ackward silence. Brass felt like he should get Greg talking, but felt wrong prying. As they reached the lab and sauntered in; Brass glanced over to him. He looked from from okay, going on worse for wear.

"You should go clean up, Greg. I'll tell everyone." Jim offered quietly. Greg nodded slightly, then somberly sauntered down the hallway towards the locker room.

Brass headed to the breakroom. This was the first time he reliazed that his hands and forearms were covered in Griss's blood, just like Gregs. He should clean up before addressing the shift, he thought. Sadly he was already there, and there was no turning back now. He would have to tell them.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors' Note: okay to give yea some of the stuff I got right now, at least enough to last yea hopefully, its hard transfering, well not hard, but time consuming... ' Now to answer the readers:D_

_DocOctavius04: Thanks. And for my reason why I hurt Griss like i do, is because its' the way i am. You look at my fanfiction, I take a main character, my favorite character, and just destroy him physically. Everyone that knows me personally thinks its just me letting my aggression out because I have no other way, its my outlet. I just like doing it, and they never go this far on the tv show. Wish they did though ' (All though that one ep where the suspect nearly strangled him was awesome.)_

_StarlaMarie: Here we are!_

_Anneruhland: And heres the next installment_

_CSIfan3: update has arrived_

_RocketScientist2: me the devil? I see far worst in the world, but whatever. Update is here._

_Vicky Harvey: Heres more for yea_

_Barb8: Wallah! lol._

_Print Dust: I hope it stays interesting_

_MHarith: Interesting is what I do best_

_MC New York: I am worried the teacher will go against her will and read it anyways lol._

_Ming: GSR should be coming soon...:D_

_ENJOY, REVIEW PLEASE. _

----------

The first sound he heard when entering the breakroom was a female gasp. He glanced up to see the concerned eyes that belonged to a certain brunette. He was speechless, no words came to mind on to form the right ones to explain what happened.

"Brass? Why are you covered in blood?" The fmeale asked, her concern was evident in her voice.

"uh..." Brass put a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it slightly.

"Where is Warrick, Catherine, and Nick?" Brass wanted to address the team as a whole.

"Cath and Nick are in ballistics, and Warrick is in the locker room" Sara answered. Warrick just entered the room with a confused look on his face.

"Whats up with Greg?" Warrick asked the police captain. The CSI then looked down at Brass's hands, and saw they too were blood-stained. Like he had saw on Greg earlier. Warrick had tried to get the young CSI to talk, but all he did was start to cry. Warrick knew something had shaken him up badly, but what was the question.

"What happened to you?" Rick asked eyeing Brass up, determined for an answer. Again he wanted to wait until the other two CSIs were there so he would only have to say it once.

"Sara could you go get Catherine and Nick, please"? Brass asked in almost a whisper of a request. Sara nodded slightly and moved off towards the ballistics room.

"Warrick, I suggest you sit down" Brass told the male CSI left there.

As Catherine, Sara, and Nick filed into the room, Brass was cleaning off some of the blood from his hands into the sink. The captain did not get all of it, but it made him feel a bit better.

"So what happened?" Catherine asked immediatly. Brass turned to them from the sink and sighed.

"I have some bad news..." He started off strong. "Ah...I dont know how to say this... but... Grissom was shot at a crime scene earlier tonight. " His voice gradually got ewaker and hesitations got longer. He barely maintained his compsure to get the last words out. There was a collection of gasps throughout the breakcroom as Brass dropped his head and stared at the carpet.

Like a light bulb turning on in everyones' headsm they realized the blood that covered Brass had to be Grissoms'. It really hit home for Warrick, because he saw Greg too, he was also covered in blood, even more so then Brass.

"How bad?" Catherine was the first to have the nerve to ask. All the rest were in too much shock.

"He was hit in the chest. Hes' at desert palm now." Brass answered.

Greg staggered into the breakroom then. His eyes glued to the floor. He had changed into some wrinkled clothing that was in his locker. His complexion was far more pale then his usual color. The whole bouncy and energetic atmosphere that usually accompanied wasnt there. This time was a quiet, traumatized, depressing atmosphere.

The youngest CSI sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

"Can we go now Brass?" Greg whispered to the elder man; The younger one was rubbing his neck to relieve some of the tension that was built up there. A futile attempt though.

"Yea Greg lets' go" The captain replied glancing over to him.

"We're coming too. Well meet you two there okay?" Nick intervened, standing up and glancing at the rest of the team. They were in the process of standing up and heading out.

Greg stood up and followed Brass to his car. Not a word was spoken between the two men, as they climbed into the car and drove towards Desert Palm.

"Do you think he'll live?" Greg finally broke the ice after five minutes of silence in the car. Brass let out a vocal sigh; debating weither or not to answer truthfully -what he thought- or lie - what he wanted to believe.

"Truth or suger coated." Brass asked seriously

"Truth" Greg answered quickly and with sterness that Brass had never heard in his voice before.

"He lost alot of blood... Theres probably a slim chance of him living.  
Brass answered, fading towards the end. He willed himself not to tear up; he needed to be strong for Greg, and the rest of the team.

Brass pulled into the parking lot, happy to have the drive over with. The silence was ackward and slightly erie.

"We're here" He announced to Greg. The young CSI lifted his head from the window ajnd glanced towards the elder man. Brass pulled into a spot near the door and turned the ignition off. He sent a side glance over to Greg, who had exited from the car quietly and all ready started to amble towards the entrance quickly.

Brass removed himself from the car and locked it. He then commenced to catch up with the much younger man. He did finally get in step with Greg, when they reached the doors going into the hospital.

"Guys, over here." Nick waved them over to the waiting room. Brass and Greg were the first to leave, but the last to arrive. Nick had saved them two seats next to the team. They had parked their butts into the corner of the room. Now it was just a game of waiting. The hardest part.


End file.
